


Sentidos

by Lechatetlabeille



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Royai Week, Royai Week 2019, Royai Week 2020
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lechatetlabeille/pseuds/Lechatetlabeille
Summary: Con los cinco, sí, se captan uno al otro con cada uno de sus sentidos... Conociendo, afianzando, amando.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye & Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 1





	1. Gusto

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de FMA no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa.

**_1.- Gusto_ **

–¿Qué desea para la cena Señor Mustang?

La menor soltó la pregunta casual pero de rigor, que como cada tarde le realizaba al estar ambos sentados en el césped leyendo bajo la sombra del florido guayacán de su patio trasero.

Roy decidió apartar la vista de su texto alquímico y observarla de reojo, ella seguía leyendo su libro de recetas; parecía que cocinar le gustaba mucho, y aunque cuando él recién había llegado a esa casa le parecían sus comidas algo simplonas, después de tres meses de convivencia veía que su ahora amiga había mejorado mucho y lo hacía realmente bien para su corta edad. ¡Ni su madre adoptiva ni las chicas que trabajaban con ella tenían una sazón igual de especial!

No sabía si era por los ingredientes que obtenía en esa parte del país, más frescos en comparación a los de central y que daban un gusto excepcional, o si tal vez era la dedicación que ahora ella le aportaba a cada plato. Él notaba siempre su esfuerzo y cómo ella en cada comida lo miraba de reojo haciendo un escrutinio de sus expresiones para saber si habían sido de su agrado los alimentos o no. Siempre lo eran.

El viento se deslizó moviendo el cabello de su acompañante a la vez que acariciaba la copa del árbol donde a su regazo estaban, dejando caer amarillos y bellos pétalos de flores que se perdían en los rubios mechones de su joven amiga; pensó en lo bonita que se veía en aquel momento, 'Aunque de ser franco siempre se la veía linda pero en ese instante mágico lo estaba aún más...' Y al ser consciente de por donde iban sus pensamientos espabiló con un nervioso sonrojo y volviendo a su libro finalmente respondió.

– No lo sé, sorpréndame señorita Riza. Igual todo lo que prepara es simplemente delicioso.

Para alivio de Riza él ya la había dejado de observar con esos penetrantes ojos azabaches, así no se daría cuenta del rubor que en sus mejillas apareció ante el halago.

En definitiva se seguiría esforzando en hacer deliciosas sus comidas para el paladar de su amigo.

* * *

Mi pequeño aporte para la #Royaiweek2019

Llegué a este fandom recién a finales del año pasado y esta pareja me ha conquistado... Y como ocurre con cada pareja que me conquista... ¡Debo escribir sobre ellos!

Este es el primer fic que escribo en su honor, aunque no el primero que publico, espero sea de su agrado.

Saludos.

_Le chat et l'abeille_


	2. Tacto

**2.- Tacto**

Eso sin duda había sido muy, muy raro...

Iban como todos los días a paso lento regresando del pueblo donde habían ido a comprar los ingredientes para el almuerzo, y entre conversaciones amenas y risas ingenuas mientras caminaban muy juntos algo diferente sucedió.

Un toque.

Un ligero toque de sus manos, rozando al caminar.

Un delicado toque accidental que hizo a ambos en seco parar.

De seguro a cualquiera le hubiese parecido ridícula la idea que ante un efímera caricia de manos sintieran una corriente por sus cuerpos pasar...

De seguro a muchos les hubiese parecido exagerado pensar que ante ese desliz aquellos púberes corazones se agitasen dentro de sus respectivos pechos sin parar.

Un sonrojo de lado y lado, manos heladas y algo sudadas por el nerviosismo producto de esa nueva y desconocida sensación acompañaban el silencio que se había implantado derredor.

Se miraban de soslayo esperando la reacción del otro a sabiendas que era mutua la sensación de que algo diferente sucedió. Algo dentro de ellos despertó. ¿Quién se atrevería a encarar la situación?

Finalmente y contra todo pronóstico la más joven es quien se aventuró y la batuta tomó.

Quizás porque las mujeres maduraban antes que los hombres... o quizás porque según sus compañeras estos eran unos lentos idiotas y si esperaba a que él solito reaccione morirían de inanición... O quizás porque el estruendoso latido de su corazón ya le nublaba la razón.

Sin verlo directamente tomó su mano con firme delicadeza... Otro recorrido eléctrico... Otro agitar frenético del corazón... Y todo por partida doble. Lo sabían, lo sentían, mas decidió ser fuerte, fingir indiferencia y sin soltar la mano del azabache, señaló:

—Debemos apresurarnos Señor Mustang o no alcanzaremos a cocinar el almuerzo antes de su vespertina lección.

El joven con un sonido ininteligible y todavía en shock le dio la razón por lo que la rubia tiro levemente de su mano para que retomaran la marcha, pero sin soltarse del nuevo vínculo que inesperadamente se formó.

Él, al digerir un poco la situación reafirmó su apretón y aún avergonzado de soslayo con dulzura y alma alegre y pura le sonrió.

Eso sin duda había sido algo muy raro... Raro e increible que por un inofensivo e imprevisto toque se iniciara su secreta e inocente tradición de que tanto a la ida como a la venida por el solitario sendero sus manos permaneciesen juntas en el callado inicio del lenguaje juvenil del amor.

* * *

 **Nota:** Este capítulo fue creado originalmente para el concurso de la página de Facebook Riza Hawkeye (Houkai) en honor a la Royaiweek 2019.

Saludos.

_Le chat et l'abeille_


	3. Olfato

**3.- Olfato**

**_Lunes_ **

—¿Será vainilla? ¿Será canela? -Dijo en un murmullo para sí mismo- No, ninguna de esas...

—¿Indicó algo joven Mustang?

Él negó con la cabeza y fue meditabundo a su cuarto.

**_Martes_ **

—¿Sera romero? ¿Será azafrán?

Pensó el joven con el libro de alquimia encima de la cara y recostado en el mueble después de sentir a Riza pasar a su lado... Prefirió esta vez no emitir palabras de sus cavilaciones y dejar que su amiga pensara que estaba dormido.

**_Miércoles_ **

—Quizás frutilla... No, es muy dulce y el de ella no es así...

Pensó mientras la veía barrer las hojas del patio, desde la ventana del despacho de su maestro en el segundo piso; pero al escuchar al erudito aclararse la garganta para llamar su atención, retomó la concentración en las lecciones de alquimia.

**_Jueves_ **

—¡Debe ser lavanda! ¡No hay otra opción! - grito mentalmente ya frustrado, pero al Riza pasar a su lado respiro profunda y mal disimuladamente la estela de su andar- Aunque hay algo más... - murmullo mientras comía el almuerzo que la adolescente hace poco le había servido.- ¿Manzanilla?... No lo logro descifrar...

**_Viernes_ **

Recogiendo los trastes de la cena, el joven volvió a sentir aquel aroma cuando la rubia pasó a su lado... Y simplemente ya no soporto más.

—Señorita Riza - indicó cohibido pero motivado por su curiosidad- disculpe mi atrevimiento pero necesito hacerle una pregunta personal... - al ver que la chica frunció un poco el ceño y antes de que le diera una negativa, prefirió soltar la duda que llevaba martillándolo durante todos esos días- ¿Qué perfume usa usted?

La niña abrió los ojos desconcertada y confundida ante la inesperada pregunta.

—¿Disculpe? - indicó dubitativa

—¿Qué perfume usa? No me lo tome a mal, es simple curiosidad - se excusó el joven intentando quitarle importancia al asunto aunque por dentro esperaba ansioso una respuesta.

La chica después de unos segundos meditando resolvió que aunque extraña no era nada mala su pregunta así que mientras terminaba de lavar los vasos respondió.

—No uso ningún perfume joven Mustang.

El hombre parpadeo perplejo y sorprendido añadió.

—¿En serio?

—En serio - recalcó la rubia asintiendo con la cabeza-

—¿De verdad? Siguió preguntando incrédulo

—De verdad- indicó ya un tanto irritada

—Pero en serio, de verdad verdad... ¿No me está mintiendo?

—Es suficiente- lo paró ya molesta dejando los últimos vasos limpios en la alacena- No sé que mosca le ha picado joven Mustang que lo ha tenido tan extraño los últimos días, pero yo no soy ninguna mentirosa - se secó las manos en su delantal y mientras lo desataba de su cintura siguió contestándole a su contemporáneo- Usted suele acompañarme a hacer las compras de la casa y se debió ya percatar que nunca he traído nada de eso entre los utensilios de aseo personal, además de que conoce a mi padre y sabe que él no destinaría presupuesto para artículos de vanidad. Ahora con su permiso me retiro - indicó lanzándole el delantal al pecho del varón- usted termine de limpiar.

Acto seguido giró sobre sus talones y con caminar digno y molesto salió de la cocina rumbo a su cuarto dejando tras de sí ese aroma que tan intrigado había tenido al joven pelinegro.

Entonces ya estando solo comenzó a razonar.

Era muy cierto que allí aunque nunca faltaba bocado vivían en austeridad, los utensilios de limpieza personal, incluyendo los femeninos de Riza que él bien conocía ya que iba con ella siempre a realizar la compra mensual, eran los más básicos y necesarios al igual que los de ambos varones: El mismo tipo de desodorante, jabón y Shampoo económicos, lo único que ella llevaba adicional eran las toallas para su periodo (y había agradecido convivir con las chicas en el local de su madre adoptiva porque esas cosas se le hacían muy común y natural lo cual había evitado que la jovencita se sintiera avergonzada de comprar cosas así delante suyo).

_¿Entonces qué era? ¡¿Qué podría ser?!_

Y entre cavilaciones y cavilaciones su mente finalmente se iluminó y entendió...

—Ese aroma tan agradable... no es algo que se pone Riza... _Es Riza._

Sonrió y poniéndose el delantal con buen humor terminó de dejar limpia y organizar sintiéndose satisfecho de haber encontrado la respuesta a aquel misterio... Definitivamente sólo ella podría oler tan bien sin ningún aroma adicional puesto...

—Deseo que ese aroma inunde mis sentidos por mucho, mucho tiempo...

* * *

**xXxXxXxXXxXx**

Tercer sentido de la lista. Si soy sincera al escribir los capítulos lo hago de cierta manera recordando aquellos días en que mi crush y yo éramos más cercanas, pero este en particular me la recuerda ya que siempre me ha gustado su aroma... No se si serán las feromonas o que perfume usa... Pero para mi, hasta ahora, no hay aroma más rico que su aroma; creo que si amas a la persona te gusta todo de ella, defectos, virtudes... E incluso como huele! Porque todos tenemos un aroma característico. En fin, mucho de recordar amores imposibles, hasta el siguiente cap.


	4. Oído

**_4.-Oído_ **

Cuando arribó hace 6 meses a la austera vivienda de los Hawkeye para iniciar sus estudios alquímicos, llegó a pensar que aquella menuda niña rubia, encima de abstraída, tímida y meditabunda... ¡Era muda!

Hubiese puesto sus manos al fuego por ello, ya que en un mes no la escuchó emitir comentario alguno, solo asentía o negaba con la cabeza con aquella expresión imperturbable que tanto la caracterizaba y que le daba su aire de madurez a corta edad.

Aún recordaba con cariño las primeras y tiernas palabras que la rubia le dedicó:

Él estaba haciendo unas tareas que su maestro le había encomendado, llevaba ya un par de infructuosas horas escribiendo, borrando y volviendo a escribir sobre su arrugado pergamino números y fórmulas sin poder encontrar el origen de su fallo, gruñendo y renegando con tal desazón que comenzaba a molestar a la paciente niña que hacía quehaceres domésticos a su alrededor.

Pasó otra media hora de exasperación cuando de repente y sin el notarlo la rubia, ya frustrada de escuchar sus múltiples quejas, se acercó y tras un rápido análisis a lo escrito, señaló con su índice un punto específico de la operación, mientras de sus labios de cereza un dulce sonido salió: _"Ese cálculo está mal"._

Sí, sí, a ser sincero no podía negar que no era el mejor comentario para iniciar una conversación… menos aún la primera que tenían en su vida…

Bueno, también debía admitir que no eran las palabras más tiernas y dulces que vez alguna en su vida escuchó… Pero para él fueron impactantes, como una revelación y por ello la miró con ojos abiertos a su máximo esplendor haciendo juego con su boca que formaba una "O" que generaron en la joven muchacha una sensación de vergüenza y arrepentimiento al haber emitido su opinión.

Pero debía entenderlo, ella debía entenderlo ¡La única persona contemporánea con la cual podía interactuar en esa casa (porque sabrá Dios que su maestro era todo menos una amena compañía) había podido hablar todo este tiempo!

Lentamente en segundos que parecieron eternos su cerebro poco a poco procesó, redirigió su mirada al pergamino y lo analizó fijándose que la niña tenía razón. Comenzó su corrección y al final el ejercicio correcto le salió.

Observó a su lado a la niña que aún con escoba en mano, disimulada hacía un último escrutinio de que estuviera bien la operación.

—Gracias… -Alcanzó a decir en un avergonzado susurro el muchacho mientras se rascaba la nuca y la miraba con estima por el recibido favor, a lo que la jovencita con su rostro imperturbable asintió y siguió tranquila continuando con su labor.-

Después de ello su relación mejoró porque, aunque la niña era más de escucharlo, prestándole, pese a sus ocupaciones, siempre atención y nunca fuese fan de una larga conversación (sino que más bien, y sorprendentemente para su edad, era una persona de palabras directas, concisas, asertivas y de gran precisión), habían veces, contadas, sí, pero valiosas veces en que ella iniciaba una conversación. Descubriendo así más de aquel enigmático ser que como ninfa deambulaba derredor… e incluso un par de veces hasta una tenue risilla le sacó, la cual se grabó en su corazón.

Como música para sus oídos, así sin duda alguna era la voz de Riza Hawkeye para aquel alquimista en formación.


	5. Vista

**_5.- Vista_ **

Riza era una niña sencilla.

Su crianza en austeridad había cultivado su humildad, pero más allá de eso era parte de su personalidad.

Entre sus posesiones más preciadas no se encontraban finas joyas o perfumes, no. Porque más allá de no poder acceder a esas trivialidades, dichos elementos le eran indiferentes.

Sus posesiones más valiosas eran dos: Un cepillo de cabello marcadamente desgastado por el uso diario y un diario algo maltrecho por los años. Ambas cuasi-reliquias pertenecían a su difunta madre, que en su lecho de muerte y previniendo su fatídico deceso a causa de su larga enfermedad, se los dio con el infinito amor que le tenía a su hija para que la recordara por la eternidad.

Por ello, aunque la menor no era muy dada a sentimentalismos, los atesoraba con su alma y daría la vida por aquellos dos utensilios… su única conexión con épocas más felices y con aquella hermosa pero difusa mujer cuyo rostro intentaba no olvidar.

Si era sincera, aunque atesorara ambos objetos, el que más le gustaba era el primero ya que podía usarlo día a día y sentir así un pedacito de su madre en su vida.

Al segundo, por otro lado, aún no había podido encontrarle utilidad alguna. Aquel viejo diario de páginas amarillentas y desgastadas se dividía en dos secciones; en la primera habían algunas páginas escritas con una prolija letra de tinta azulada que el tiempo amenazaba con borrarlas y en donde la difunta desde su adolescencia había plasmado únicamente las ocasiones más especiales de su vida: Cuando conoció a aquel atractivo y enigmático alquimista siendo amor a primera vista, cuando se fugó con él para empezar juntos una nueva vida, cuando compraron su casa, cuando supo de su embarazo, la primera vez que vio el rostro de su hija, sus primeras palabras, sus primeros pasos y finalmente, sabiéndose en la recta final, una triste pero amorosa despedida a la misma.

La segunda sección, igual de amarillenta y desgastada por el paso del tiempo, estaba vacía, no contenía trazo alguno en sus virginales páginas, las cuales estaban expectantes de historias a ser plasmadas.

Pero Riza no tenía nada con que marcarlas.

Su vida carecía, a su joven y maduro criterio, de acontecimientos importantes para plasmarlos en un lugar tan preciado. Era simplemente un ciclo rutinario de sucesos que ya había aceptado como parte de su cotidiano vivir. Una rutina aburrida y desgastante que ya había aceptado como un reo acepta los grilletes. Simplemente era lo que le había tocado vivir.

Concibió escribir acerca de los vagos recuerdos sobre el día del fallecimiento de su madre; pero decidió, en honor a su memoria, que su primer escrito sería como el de ella: Lleno de ilusión sobre cuando conociera a primera vista a su primer amor.

Sin embargo, allí radicaba un importante problema: Riza no creía en el amor a primera vista.

A su corta edad, y como único pasatiempo posible en esa vivienda, había leído ya una vasta cantidad de libros, unos sobre ciencia, matemáticas, lengua y todo lo concerniente a la educación (la gran parte de la biblioteca que le pertenecía a su padre) y otros sobre novelas de misterio pero sobre todo de amor (la pequeña parte de la biblioteca que le pertenecía a su madre); y de estas últimas es que, por más que las leyera con total comprensión, le era imposible concebir lo que en las páginas se narraba con tanta ilusión. Una ilusión similar a la que su madre había redactado al conocer a su padre, en aquel diario que infinidad de veces había leído.

* * *

— _Totalmente irrisorio_ -Habló para sí y cerro con algo de desgano el último libro de amor que acababa de leer.

Dio un desganado suspiro y fue perezosamente a la biblioteca de su hogar a guardarlo para posteriormente salir y sentarse un rato en las escaleras viendo como el sol del atardecer la alumbraba.

— _¿En verdad eso sucede? ¿En algún momento me pasará a mi algo así?_ – se cuestionó en queda voz negando después con la cabeza a modo de contestación- Imposible, debe ser solo una ilusión, una quimera de idealistas sin razón.

La niña se quedó largo tiempo mirando con nostalgia y reproche el atardecer, pensando que pronto le tocaría preparar la cena y así seguir la rutina de quehaceres del día a día cuando tres sonoros golpes la sacaron de sus cavilaciones.

— _La puerta_ \- dijo en un susurro casi inaudible mientras se quedaba quieta y silenciosa esperando más ruidos, y cuando pensó que quizás solo había sido su imaginación, los toques se repitieron seguidos de una voz.

— _¡¿Buenas, Sr. Hawkeye?!_ -Gritó la persona a la que podía distinguir como un muchacho por el tono no tan grave ni tan agudo de su voz - _¿Se encuentra usted en casa maestro Hawkeye?_

La preadolescente se puso de pie y lentamente bajó los escalones faltantes avanzando hacia la puerta con curiosa cautela, después de todo era extraño que alguien los visitara, más extraño aún que vinieran en busca de su padre. La única visita que habían recibido fue hace ya un par de meses y fue de un viejo cartero… Sí, quizás debía ser otro hombre con el mismo oficio trayendo otra carta para su padre.

Tímidamente abrió la puerta dejando ver a la luz exterior solo la mitad de su imperturbable rostro y uno de sus hermosos y brillantes ojos ámbar observaron con sorpresa a un curioso muchacho de bonitos cabellos azabaches que por su fina vestimenta supo no era un emisario de la correspondencia y que a juzgar por sus atractivos rasgos entre aniñados y mozos le parecía sólo un par de años mayor a ella…. ¿Bonitos cabellos? ¿Atractivos rasgos? ¡¿Qué clase de análisis mental era ese?!

— _¡Buenas tardes señorita!_ -dijo el joven algo sonrosado y sorprendido al notar la bonita mirada curiosa que se había asomado en la reciente entreabierta puerta y que lo escrutaba.- _Vengo a ver al Maestro Hawkeye, ¿Se encuentra él en casa?_

La seria y extrañamente algo sonrojada niña después de inspeccionarlo un poco -poniendo a decir verdad algo nervioso al recién llegado- asintió y abrió la puerta para dejarlo pasar.

— _Vaya, muchas gracias_ -Indicó el muchacho con jovialidad mientras agarraba dos maletas que fungían como sus acompañantes e ingresaba a la propiedad – _Mi nombre es Mustang, Roy Mustang para servirle_ -declaró y tal como indicaba la caballerosidad que tan bien le había inculcado su tía, tomó con delicadeza la mano de la niña y dio un casto y noble beso en su blanco dorso que la hicieron abrir sus ojos cual platos y que sus mejillas ardieran de repente con mayor fulgor- _Vengo desde muy lejos para ser alumno del Sr Hawkeye_. -indicó soltando su mano mientras con ojos cerrados le daba una inocente sonrisa - _¿Me permite saber su nombre señorita…?_

Sin embargo, como respuesta solo obtuvo una estela de viento que dejó la niña al subir corriendo las escaleras, dejando extrañado al joven que no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar qué había hecho mal ya que el que suponía sería su maestro bajó las escaleras para así una nueva etapa de su vida iniciar.

* * *

Riza llegó rauda y veloz a su cuarto y cerró la puerta con estruendo arrimando su espalda a la misma.

Su corazón palpitaba más fuerte de lo normal pareciendo que saldría de su pecho, sentía un calor nunca antes experimentado en sus mejillas y no podía dejar de ver la mano que había sido besada por aquel recién llegado que por lo visto iba a ser su invitado por algún tiempo…

Su mente analítica trató de razonar por que se sentía así pero no podía encontrarle causa lógica, rememoró los conocimientos leídos en los libros de su padre… Ninguna de sus anotaciones mentales de biología o anatomía le recordaban a esto que estaba recientemente experimentando.

Entonces un atisbo de luz iluminó su mente, recordó los libros leídos de su madre, recordó aquellas historias que con tanto desgano había leído más por aburrimiento que por gusto propio. Y lo comprendió.

Después de unos minutos se calmó y recobró, aunque todavía con algo de sonrojo, su imperturbable expresión. Todo era mejor cuando con raciocinio se analizaba, cuando se encontraba una lógica explicación, incluso si eran cosas del corazón.

Avanzó hasta el escritorio de su habitación sacando pluma y tintero además de un vetusto libro de amarillentas páginas, se sentó y las pasó una a una con un renovado cariño, conociendo de memoria su contenido y pensando como tan simple y sencillo acontecimiento que recientemente había vivido le había hecho creer en algo que por más que leyera le parecía inaudito.

Finalmente llegó a la primera carilla de la segunda inmaculada sección; acto seguido mojó su pluma en la tinta azul y tan sobria y mesurada como siempre simplemente escribió:

**_"21 de abril de 1902_ **

**_Hoy lo vi, vi a mi primer amor"_ **

Fin

* * *

**xXxXxXxXx**

Hola lector desconocido, espero te haya gustado el final de este fanfic.

Si bien me demoré un poco en completarlo desde el primer sentido hasta el último, me alegra haberlo hecho y no dejarlo en un infinito hiatus. Esta es de las pocas parejas hetero a las cuales les hago un shippeo intenso (la otra es Kenkao de RuroKen).

No descarto hacer un "Sentidos" pero versión yuri de Korrasami que es mi ship más intenso de momento, me parece que con ellas quedaría perfecta una idea así ya que, aunque la base sea la misma, las experiencias son totalmente diferentes.

Volviendo a este fic, lo intenté hacer lo más inocente posible, como lo es el amor de juventud y en contraste a mi otro fic Royai el cual por situaciones subidas de tono es más tabú.

Cuando complete el otro fic no creo volver a escribir de esta pareja (a menos que la autora las haga canon jajaja) pero me alegra haber dado mi granito de arena a este fandom.

Saludos.

_Le chat et l'abeille_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí termina mi Royai, si algún día llego a completar el otro Royai que tengo lo he de subir; mientras seguirá guardadito solo en FF.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic originalmente fue publicado en fanfiction.net para la #Royaiweek2019 y terminé de escribirlo en la #royaiweek2020


End file.
